Total joint replacement (TJR) is common in elders due to osteoarthritis and falls. Hospital stays are short, and elders must manage complex regimens after discharge. The purpose of this three phase study is to develop and test an internet-based self management intervention for elders recovering from TJR designed to ease transitions across care settings, promote continuity of care, increase self management of TJR recovery, and improve clinical outcomes. Specific aims are: 1) Identify issues relevant to content and intervention design (descriptive exploratory qualitative study of elders' and healthcare workers' perceptions); 2) develop an internet based TJR self management intervention including tailored content, communication, monitoring, [unreadable] and evaluation modules; 3) pilot test intervention evaluating design and effect on selected clinical outcomes (single group pre- and post-test design). This study will increase knowledge about content and design of a telehealth intervention to provide tailored support to elders recovering from TJR across care settings and increase communication among elders and nurses. Findings will lead to clinical effectiveness testing of the intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable]